


It's time to go

by Milscothach



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milscothach/pseuds/Milscothach





	It's time to go

In 50 years no one will know your name  
No one will remember Laura Wilson or Eleanor Rigby  
They might remember lucifer  
They might remember the news  
An old women might say  
'I knew them once  
A long time ago  
A single moment of euphoria  
I remember the day she died, that girl who claimed she was a god'  
That old women might live to see the next lot of gods  
Maybe  
In two years you are dead  
And you do not matter  
Your time is up and it's time to go  
Maybe you'll come back  
Maybe you'll come back and you'll die again go though all that heartbreak again  
A single click of fingers  
And you're dead


End file.
